


beginner's luck

by scrunch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Digital Art, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunch/pseuds/scrunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is fair in love and war, but never underestimate your opponent(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginner's luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChameleonSerket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonSerket/gifts).



> 'Fluffy/domestic R/P/L' was my prompt, and I may or may not have been kind of (very) self-indulgent when interpreting it. Heh.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people [on my Tumblr post](http://scrunch.tumblr.com/post/85594324048/now-that-authors-have-been-revealed-i-can-unveil) wondering what this ship is called, I tend to refer to it as **Laproxy!!**


End file.
